Un Padre Desconocido II ¿Realmente amo a Severus?
by herminione
Summary: Continuación de Un Padre Desconocido. Después de conocer la identidad del padre de su hijo Harry ya no esta tan seguro de amarle en verdad. Slash Mpreg.
1. ¿Realmente amo a Severus?

**Un Padre Desconocido II**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Declaración (Disclaimer): **Los personajes no son míos y tampoco pienso ganar ni un peso al respecto, lo único que hago es una pequeña historia para distracción mía y de aquellos que se animan a acompañarme en la historia.

**Advertencias:** Es un Slash, creo que ya la mayoría sabe, más por que es la continuación del one, que de hecho también era Slash y si no sabes y por error estás leyendo esto, te advierto es un fic donde la pareja principal es de dos hombres, si eres homofóbico o por principios y demás no te gusta, te comprendo, simplemente cierra la ventana o da el icono atrás. 

**Pareja: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Comentarios: **Sé que me he desaparecido, quizás, demasiado tiempo y muchos de ustedes hasta se habrán olvidado que fue lo que escribí, o porque les ha llegado esta alerta… en fin… hace algún tiempo atrás dije que haría continuación a "Un Padre Desconocido" y reconozco que hasta yo pensé en hacerla más pronto, hace tres o cuatro meses que lo publiqué, pero si os soy honesta no he tenido ánimos para escribir lo que me propuse, es más, estoy escribiendo otra historia creo que tengo cuatro capítulos hechos, y ni una línea de la continuación, pero entonces he pensado que si no me pongo a hacer algo de esta, nunca lo voy a hacer, así que hoy he decidido comenzar a contestar reviews, tal vez así me animo a dejarles algo…

**Eileen Cleves **muchas gracias por betear este fic, y porque después de tanto tiempo en incomunicación aún has estado ahí con uno que otro mensaje que me han hecho sonreír…

**Respuestas: **Le agradezco en gran manera a cada una de las personas que por esta historia me agregaron a sus alertas o favoritos, me llenaron de alegría en su momento y espero su apoyo en esta corta historia. Las respuestas las he dejado en la primera parte del fic. Pues fue revisado y corregido en algunos detalles ortográficos, así que aproveché para dejaros vuestras respuestas. Para los de SH ya os contesté.

Y basta de tanto Bla Bla, os dejo con la historia.

* * *

**¿Realmente amo a Severus?**

Harry despertó con un fuerte dolor en la nuca, definitivamente se había dormido en una posición poco cómoda en el sofá, y había tenido el sueño más ridículo. Porque sabía era imposible, su profesor de pociones jamás se fijaría en él, y es que solo a él, se le podía ocurrir comparar la ternura, el cuidado de una noche de pasión, con una persona que le detestara tanto como para hacerle la vida miserable por siete años, aunque fuese en un sueño ¿Porque cómo iba a comparar a su "hombre" con el odioso profesor de pociones? (N/A: toda su estadía en Hogwarts, pues Voldemort fue vencido por Harry en el ministerio de magia después de la muerte de Sirius, así que tenemos a Dumbledore vivo, pero no les garantizo que salga en el fic) se sentó mientras su mano derecha era llevada a su nuca y la sobaba rápidamente, para luego mover de manera circular su cuello dejando escuchar unos suaves crack al ser liberada parte de la tención que tenía.

Se levantó rápidamente al escuchar que alguien estaba en la casa, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente, pues el movimiento brusco le provocó un mareo terrible, haciéndole tropezar con la mesa, golpeándose la rodilla y sin poder evitarlo cayó nuevamente sentado en el sillón con un dolor bastante agudo.

- Debería tener más cuidado al levantarse, Señor Potter ¿o es que aún no puede hacer algo tan sencillo como ponerse de pie? – Había corrido rápido al encuentro de su amado al escuchar un pequeño lamento que seguramente soltó al golpearse con la mesa, pero ahora sintió ganas de sonreír al darse cuenta que no era para mayores, y no pudo evitar soltarle un comentario sarcástico.

Levantó la vista rápidamente, y frente así se encontró con la ilusión más maravillosa que pudo imaginar, Severus estaba caminando hacia él, con una pequeña curvaturaen los labios, la cual podría significar una sonrisa, la voz con la que le había hablado, aunque era sarcástica, denotaba cordialidad en vez de burla, se restregó los ojos para garantizar que no estaba alucinando, y sonrió al notar que su "espejismo" se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – la verdad era que la reacción del joven le preocupó, pues hasta el momento no había contestado nada, y seguía viéndole como si fuera un fantasma o un sueño.

Abrió ligeramente la boca para responder algo, pero no pudo. La presencia del hombre en su casa, con ese rostro tan relajado y esa preocupación por él, era como en su sueño ¿Acaso no había sido un sueño? Si era así, indicaba que no sabía en que momento se durmió, y lo que más le asustó es que le amaba, Severus Snape le amaba y ¿él¿Le correspondía? Sintió cómo el pánico inundaba su ser, su corazón bombeaba cada vez más rápido. En un momento de emociones y descontrol, por culpa de su embarazo se dejó llevar por las famosas hormonas y le había dicho "_te amo, Severus"_ ¿Cómo él logró formular en una misma oración amo y Severus?

- ¿Harry? – le llegó a sus oídos la voz suave y aún algo desconcertada de su ex profesor.

Ahora estaba en un aprieto bastante grande ¿Cómo le debía contestar? Cedió a la mano del maestro que una vez revolviera ingrediente tras ingrediente para alguna poción y ahora le invitaba a verle a la cara de manera delicada y se perdió nuevamente en esos ojos negros. Si definitivamente ese era el hombre que le quitó el aliento y conciencia en una noche de placer. Le observó detenidamente queriendo descubrir el secreto con que le había cautivado, si antes su sola imagen le revolviese el estómago, como la actitud y la forma de ser ahora del hombre para con él, podía revolver sus sentimientos de una manera tan drástica, al grado que en ese momento quería ser besado… Y fue todo lo que necesito para reaccionar rápidamente y ponerse nuevamente en pie.

Severus había estado cada vez más preocupado por el mutismo del joven, verle tan ido no era algo que se diera tan a menudo, sus ojos se habían alejado de él mientras se sentaba a su lado, le dejó tranquilo unos minutos, para ver si al fin se dignaba a reparar en su presencia, pero parecía que no estaba consiente de que estaba a su lado, le llamó y suavemente con su mano le invitó a verle nuevamente, pudo notar claramente el desconcierto, para pasar a la vista soñadora con la que se le entregó, para luego pasar al susto total y apartarse ¿Qué estaba pasando en la mente del joven? Y no aguantando más la incertidumbre le tomó la mano y le invitó a sentarse nuevamente, éste, algo indeciso, accedió - ¿Qué pasa?

- Profesor… yo… - La verdad es que no sabía como decirle al hombre que lo que hubiese pasado entre ellos antes que se durmiese era culpa de las hormonas, no que le fuere indiferente, ya en una noche había demostrado ser todo un amante, pero una relación, una familia no se fundamentaba simplemente en sexo y él no creía que eso fuese amor. Encontró una mejor salida, cuando notó las pociones todavía en la mesa de sala, así que recuperando su mano, las señaló – ¿Me podría indicar en que horarios voy a tomarlas?

Severus frunció el ceño, conocía al joven desde hacia muchos años, pero podría jurar sin lugar a dudas, que no era sobre las pociones que le iba a preguntar, o a decir, así que suspiró en resignación, después de todo desde que despertara era lo más largo que lograra sacarle – Claro que puedo indicarte los horarios, sin embargo me gustaría que dejaras de llamarme _profesor_, ya no soy tu profesor y creí que hace unas horas habíamos pasado a tratarnos por nuestros nombres. – Sentía que había algo referente a eso que estaba incomodando al joven y al verlo palidecer se dio cuenta que no se equivocaba, así que decidió esperar por una réplica. Al no llegar, tuvo que armarse de paciencia. – Harry, si no me dices lo que te esta molestando no podré ayudarte. Y la verdad es que no me gusta verte en ese estado, tan callado, honestamente prefiero que me insultes y digas unas cuantas estupideces, antes de verte en ese estado tan lamentable.

La verdad es que estaba siendo bastante infantil, pero ¿Cómo podría llamar a un revolcón amor? – Simplemente me siento confundido.

Severus no pudo evitar sentir un miedo terrible, tal vez su felicidad duraría apenas unas horas¿realmente el joven podría haberlo pensado mejor y decidir que en verdad no sentía nada? Al notar que no seguía hablando y ahora nuevamente estaba callado, se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Qué es lo que te confunde? Tal vez, si me lo dices, pueda ayudarte a aclararlo.

- Lo de hace unas horas fue… fue demasiado rápido. – Lo había dicho, y sintió como un peso era quitado de su cuerpo, estaba siendo totalmente honesto, nunca le gustó jugar con los sentimientos de las demás personas, aunque esta vez fuera un hombre que le hubiese amargado la vida por algún tiempo, no podía evitar notar la mirada triste que le correspondía, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó, pues Snape, realmente le amaba, ahora el esperaba un hijo de él y no le era totalmente indiferente – Creo que lo dije sin pensar y la verdad es que necesito tiempo para sobrellevar todo esto.

- Entiendo. Si quieres te indico la dosificación de las pociones y luego me retiro, así tendrás más tiempo para planteártelo – y sin esperar respuesta alguna comenzó a explicar cada una de las pociones a tomar, como una de ellas se encargaría de fortalecer la bolsa mágica en la que se encontraba el bebé, para evitar un posible aborto en los primeros meses, vitaminas, y principalmente hierro y calcio y demás nutrientes que serían necesarios para él y la buena formación del bebé.

Harry se encontró perdido en la voz de Severus, y en sus ojos. La manera en que le hablaba no era nada empalagosa, ni mucho menos romántica, sin embargo había perdido el odio y rencor con que se había acostumbrado a escucharle y ahora le parecía totalmente fascinante, de pronto se imaginó que así seguramente se sentirían las serpientes ante la melodía de los encantadores y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de Severus sentado con turbante y una flauta tratando de controlar una cobra. Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

Severus, que había optado por explicarle lo mejor posible las pociones, sabiendo que al joven no le gustaba para nada la materia, ahora se encontraba totalmente contrariado, no sabía donde estaba lo gracioso a lo que estaba diciendo, así que le encaró levantando una ceja – Disculpe, Señor Potter, pero no comprendo lo gracioso en una poción nutritiva¿Podría compartir conmigo el chiste para reírme o es que no puede darle la debida seriedad al asunto?

Escuchar a su ex profesor hablar de esa manera tan seria, le hizo para de golpe y sonrojarse hasta llegar a competir fácilmente con la cabellera de su amigo Ron – lo siento profesor, pero no era de la poción que me reía, realmente no le estaba poniendo atención.

Era evidente que al mencionar lo último no estaba pensando lo que estaba diciendo, por que inmediatamente se notó la expresión de horror al entender lo que acaba de comunicar – Se puede saber, Señor Potter, qué es tan entretenido como para no poner atención en una situación tan delicada como es la formación de nuestro hijo.

No supo si fue el tono de voz con que lo dijo o el hecho de que dijera "nuestro" pero se encontró imposibilitado de mentir o callar y sin pensar contestó – El tono de su voz me resultó encantadora – cuando las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca no pudo evitar enrojecer nuevamente y bajar la mirada.

Esa respuesta no era en definitiva lo que esperaba, y ahora el se había quedado mudo debido al halago recibido, al final simplemente pudo articular un suave gracias, para luego comenzar nuevamente con la dosificación de las pociones. Esta vez Harry le puso total atención a lo que decía y no a como lo decía.

- Gracias, profesor.

- Harry, realmente agradecería que me llamarás Severus, estás esperando un hijo mío y aunque no lleguemos nunca a formalizar una relación, me gustaría que por lo menos fuésemos amigos.

Harry sonrió levemente y le extendiéndole la mano a Snape le dijo – Un placer ser tu amigo, Severus.

00000 - - 00000

Hacía quince días que Severus había estado en su casa, desde entonces llegaba cada dos o tres días, para ver que todo estuviese marchando de manera adecuada, luego conversaban o hacían alguna actividad juntos, para después despedirse. Esa tarde Harry estaba nervioso, sentía que debía hacer algo para mejorar la relación que había entre ellos, no iba del todo mal, pero él quería algo más, así que cuando Severus ya se marchara tímidamente le tomó la mano evitando así que partiera. Este se volteó a él enarcando una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Entendiendo que seguramente esperaba una explicación para ser detenido procedió a explicar, total, no perdía nada con preguntar después de todo, si decía que no vería que hacía y si decía que sí ¿ya no lo tenía todo planeado?

- Me gustaría a que pasáramos la navidad juntos – dijo Harry mientras se retorcía suavemente las manos por el nervio. Severus no supo el motivo por el que fue dada la invitación y antes que pudiese responder continuó escuchando la voz nerviosa de Harry – No tienes por que preocuparte, ni Ron, ni Hermione estarán, se fueron de vacaciones a Egipto con la familia, con eso de que la esposa de Charlie esta a punto de tener, tuvieron que ir a pasar a navidad todos allá.

Realmente no había pensado en las implicaciones de la invitación y con quienes pasara Harry en Navidad, al escuchar la invitación había decidido aceptar sin importar las consecuencias, se había quedado callado porque le encantaba disfrutar del tono sonrosado de las mejillas de su amado. – Me encantaría – y con una inclinación de cabeza se retiró del lugar.

La navidad llegó, la casa de Harry estaba totalmente decorada, los adornos que alegraban el ambiente reinaban en el lugar, cuando Severus llegó sintió ganas de retomar la chimenea nuevamente para regresar, las navidades nunca habían sido un evento que le gustase, y más por que nunca significaron una época de alegría para él sino más bien tristeza y ahora se encontraba en un lugar que le recordaba totalmente su desdicha, pero no… esa navidad sería especial, estaría llena de momentos inolvidables al lado de la persona que más amaba. Y entonces sintió que le abrazaban.

Cuando vio que las llamas del fuego cambiaban de color se paró inmediatamente para recibir al invitado, notó como Severus salía de la chimenea, y su rostro quedaba totalmente ceñudo por la decoración de la casa. Seguramente era demasiado rojo para el gusto del hombre, pero a él le encantaba, total estaba para compensar todas las navidades tristes de su niñez, se acercó al hombre y le dio un abrazo rápido que fue correspondido tímidamente.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! Ven vamos a sentarnos, he puesto un juego de ajedrez para que nos entretengamos un rato mientras llega la hora de la cena.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Harry! -Le dijo mientras sacaba dos regalos de sus bolsillos y los ponía al pie del árbol, este simplemente sonrío, se ubicaron uno frente al otro, mientras Severus jugaba con las piezas negras, ambos obtenían una buena conversación.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el Colegio? – preguntó para tener un tema del cual pudiesen arrancar.

- Igual que siempre, sigo suministrando de pociones la enfermería, los alumnos siguen siendo uno ineptos y Albus sigue ofreciendo caramelos de limón.

Harry sonrió ante esto último, su Director nunca cambiaría, seguiría ofreciendo caramelos de limón a cualquiera que estuviese presente y muchas veces en los momentos menos esperados.

Después de la cena, y algunos juegos más, llegó el 25 de Diciembre y Harry invitó a Severus a quedarse en su casa, le indicó un cuarto próximo al de él, por si necesitaba cualquier cosa le llamase o si prefería llamara a Dobby.

El amanecer llegó más pronto de lo que realmente quiso y su despertar no fue nada placentero, pues después de años de ser espía y vivir en época de guerra, su sueño se había vuelto bastante sensible… ¿pero quien no se iba a despertar con semejante grito? Y es que Harry había decidido despertar al vecindario completo, se introdujo en su cuarto como niño chiquito y comenzó a brincar en su cama, no que no hubiese despertado cuando los pasos se aproximaron a su cuarto, pero decidió mantener los ojos cerrados al notar que Harry entraba sigilosamente, como para no despertarlo, pero no se esperó que fuese para comportarse de manera tan infantil, cuando se incorporó hizo perder el equilibrio al joven y este cayó encima de él y no que no le gustase tenerlo en pijamas ¿pero qué se proponía?

Respirando agitadamente y viendo la cara ceñuda de Snape, puso su carita de ángel más inocente posible, y al notar que el rostro no cambiaba, con una sonrisa le tomó la mano. Pronto el profesor de pociones entendió el propósito de su levantar y se dejó llevar hasta abajo, ambos descalzos, ambos en ropa de dormir. Jamás se imaginó que al llegar al árbol se abalanzara sobre ellos mientras gritaba ¡Regalos¡Regalos! La escena era realmente divertida, pero no concordaba para nada con la imagen que debiese presentar un futuro padre. Suspirando se sentó en el sillón más próximo mientras disfrutaba de la vista que Harry le permitía.

Sin embargo, este no abrió ningún regalo, sino que girándose donde el hombre de ojos negros se encontraba le tendió un regalo, era un pequeña caja, forrada con terciopelo, si no fuese por lo inverosímil de la situación, Severus hubiese pensado que era un anillo, retuvo el aíre por un momento, cuando lo abrió era un pequeño medallón con una serpiente de ojos esmeraldas. – Gracias – logró articular al final.

Harry sintiéndose satisfecho con su obra se sentó en el suelo a abrir sus regalos, cuando llegó a uno que decía para "nuestro hijo o hija" lo tomó con delicadeza, sabía de quien era y no supo por qué su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápidamente, tratando de disimular los nervios que sentía abrió el regalo y se encontró con un álbum mágico para bebé, en el ponías el nombre completo, y en cada hoja habían inscripciones como "mi primera foto", "mis primeros pasos", y cosas por el estilo. Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y se recostó en el pecho de Severus cuando este lo abrazo para reconfortarle.

00000 - - 00000

Más de cinco meses habían pasado, Harry ya tenía algo más de siete meses; aunque vivían en casas separadas, Severus casi vivía en la casa del joven de ojos verdes, llegaba antes que despertara, el desayuno por lo general ya estaba preparado por Dobby, el elfo doméstico que siguiera a Harry hasta el fin del mundo, por eterna gratitud al ser liberado de Lucius, así que el subía al cuarto del joven, para observarle descansar, casi media hora después este despertaba y corría al baño a vomitar lo que aún no ingería, para ser seguido por un Severus que se dedicaba a confortarle por medio de palabras suaves mientras, su mano acariciaba su espalda, produciéndole seguridad al joven, una vez que las arcadas terminaban, Severus ayudaba a Harry a levantarse, le daba un vaso de agua y le guiaba hasta la cama, para llevarle el alimento y darle una poción para las nauseas y lograr de esa manera que los alimentos quedarán en su estómago y no en el inodoro.

Después de eso jugaban ajedrez o simplemente conversaba, muchas veces habían salido a caminar y más de una vez Severus le había sorprendido con un día de campo, o una mañana de pesca (aunque él dudaba que realmente pescaran algo, porque sabía que la mejor hora para pescar era la noche). Por las tardes Severus leía algún libro, mientras Harry se acostaba a tomar una siesta, y finalmente cenaban juntos. Ron, una vez enterado quien era el padre, había pegado el grito al cielo, y desde entonces evitaba llegar mientras Snape estuviese ahí, Hermione sin embargo llegaba de vez en cuando y los tres juntos conversaban de diferentes temas haciendo las tardes aún más interesantes.

El compañerismo entre estos dos se fue tornando cada vez más y más especial, y una tarde Harry se descubrió soñando formar una familia con Severus, no que antes no lo hubiese pensado, simplemente que antes no tenía seguridad de tal cosa, la vez que le había dicho _"te amo, Severus"_ había sido simplemente llevado por las emociones y sentimientos que le embargaban, ahora podría decirlo nuevamente, pero esta vez su mente y corazón estarían de acuerdo. Del amor de este no tenía ninguna duda, y aunque no se lo decía con frecuencia, sino en aquellas ocasiones que creía se encontraba dormido, su "maestro" le demostraba amor en cada hecho. Así que con su enorme vientre le mandó una nota a Severus, pidiéndole que ese día no llegara en la mañana, pero que estaría encantado de recibirle en la tarde. Como a eso de las cinco.

Preparó la casa de manera romántica, el olor en el ambiente era totalmente varonil, pero también seductor, sonrió con satisfacción, y cuando vio que pronto sería la hora de la llegada del que una vez fue su amante y compañero de una noche, así que lentamente subió hasta su cuarto, solo esperaba no haber dejado demasiado difícil de conseguir las pistas.

Cuando Severus recibió la nota de Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, por qué Harry no le quería durante ese día y por qué lo citaba hasta en la tarde… el día pasó demasiado lento para su gusto, pero una vez llegada la hora se encaminó a la chimenea y tras pronunciar "Feudo Potter" dejó que las llamas le transportaran al hogar de su amado.

Severus entró a la pequeña sala de la casa de Harry y se encontró con un ambiente que no esperaba, todas las luces estaban apagadas, y a excepción de un papel que brillaba en la mesa, no se observaba nada, al tomarlo se sorprendió que no era una carta o nota común, el papel era delicado y suave, e inscrito en letras verdes decía:

_Severus, _

_¿Has jugado la búsqueda del tesoro alguna vez? Sé que es un juego de niños y tal vez hasta te incomode, pero el resultado seguramente te gustará. En esta búsqueda no sólo encontrarás pistas, sino también palabras con las que formaras una frase y aquí las primeras _

**_Al fin…_**

_La siguiente la encontraras al encender la luz, en el lugar donde los secretos dejaron de existir. _

_Harry._

Severus sonrió… el joven Potter seguramente había dedicado todo el día en la preparación del famoso juego, y la verdad es que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, cómo hacerlo si eso significaba que él estaba dispuesto a gastar tiempo en la elaboración de un juego que de una u otra manera disfrutarían juntos… a qué lugar se refería con eso de los secretos, primero lo primero encendió las luces con un movimiento de varita y observó la sala detenidamente. ¿Cuál era el mayor secreto que tenía él para con Harry? Su amor lógicamente ¿Cuándo lo descubrió¿Cuándo dejo de existir como secreto? La noche en que le entregó su amor, no, porque esto todavía era un secreto, una suave sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras se dirigía al sofá, ahí oculto entre los cojines había otro pequeño papel lo desenvolvió lentamente y sonrió cuando pudo ver las letras que se encontraban en él…

_Estás más cerca… ¡felicidades! _

**_…mente y corazón se unieron… _**

_Un tesoro tengo yo, _

_en una noche de pasión se formó, _

_y aunque aún no lo tengo en mis manos _

_sé que también le amas _

_¿Sabes donde todo comenzó? _

_No es necesario que vayas muy largo, _

_Harry_

Era uno de los eventos más importantes de su vida ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Subió las escaleras presuroso y se encaminó al cuarto de Harry, pero se sorprendió al notar que el pacillo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas, y velas que iluminaban el camino, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada, otro papel flotaba en la entrada, tómalo entonces y leyó…

**_... para juntos decir "te amo, Severus"._**

Su corazón bombeó fuertemente el líquido vital a través de las venas, sintió como la emoción que le embargaba aumentaba a pasos agigantados, abrió la puerta lentamente, y se encontró con un Harry acostado en la cama con sábanas de seda verdes, totalmente desnudo y con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, sin pensarlo mucho, se unió al joven y depositó un beso casto en los labios, sin embargo, las intenciones de este eran claras, porque lo profundizó y permitió que el mayor repartiera caricias por su cuerpo. Se entregaron uno a otro en un acto que más de pasión fue de amor.

00000 - - 00000

Se llegaron los nueve meses de embarazo, Harry ya estaba desesperado por que su hijo o hija saliera, en sus chequeos el medimago que le atendía les había preguntado si querían saber el sexo del bebé, pero ambos prefirieron que fuese una sorpresa, claro que habían acondicionado el cuarto para la personita tan especial que llegaría pronto a sus vidas, sin embargo todo lo hicieron de manera unisex. Sin mucho celeste, ni muy rosado… ya con otras cosas o adornos que comprarían cuando naciese le darían un estilo definido, por ahora disfrutaban los momentos.

La impaciencia era palpable, sabía que el día estaba programado cuando sintiese las primeras contracciones, pero todavía nada, y que según los partos de los hombres tendían a adelantarse con mayor frecuencia… pero si a él le ocurriesen las cosas normales dejarían de ser "Harry". Se encontraba tratando de leer un libro cuando sintió algo semejante a una patada en la parte baja del vientre, pero como no pasó a mayores, no le dio importancia y siguió concentrándose en la lectura. Pero a los pocos minutos volvió a sentir otra, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse, tal vez era una falsa alarma, y continuó ojeando el libro, pero no logró llegar al final de la hoja, porque un dolor más fuerte que los anteriores y más largo arremetió contra él, y esta vez el dolor incluyó las partes lumbares, después que el dolor hubo pasado, decidió llamar a Severus y así juntos ir a San Mungo.

- ¡Severus! – Gritó, porque los dolores cada vez eran más seguidos y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, entendía que al principio debía haber un espacio prologando de minutos entre una y otra contracción, pero la velocidad en que fueron aumentando y la frecuencia era cada vez más rápida, y eso lo estaba asustando.

El hombre de cabellera negra llegó rápidamente a su lado, y al ver que su amado se sujetaba la parte baja del vientre entendió inmediatamente que era lo que pasaba. Así pues, se puso a su lado y activaron el trasladador que Harry llevaba en su cuello colgado desde su última visita al medimago… en lo que llegaron fueron rápidamente atendidos, Harry fue conducido a la sala de partos, donde fue inducido al sueño por una poción, había que operar de inmediato, pues a falta de canal, por ser hombre, el bebé podría morir ahogado en líquido amniótico, si no se atendía con la rapidez requerida.

Al atardecer de ese día, Harry y Severus tenían en sus brazos un pequeño niño con el mismo color de piel del maestro de pociones, es más parecía a simple vista una copia exacta de él, sin embargo también se podía notar ciertas semejanzas a su otro padre, como el cabello azabache que desde ya parecía indomable, juntos y abrazados se sentían dichosos del como surgieron las cosas.

00000 - - 00000

Una semana había pasado, era algo gratificante saber que al vivir en el mundo mágico, contabas con ciertas ventajas, por momentos compadecía a todas las mujeres que por cesárea tenían a sus hijos y pasaban hasta tres meses sin tener relaciones sexuales con sus parejas. Él en cambio… estaba como en una luna de miel, claro que su hijo Severus Alexander Snape-Potter, les quitaba bastante tiempo, y muchas veces interrumpía en los momentos más calientes.

En ese momento su "inoportuno" hijo les había interrumpido, por suerte era en la etapa inicial y todavía se encontraban vestidos… esperó pacientemente mientras Severus le daba su biberón y cambiaba el pañal, le sorprendía la casi infinita paciencia que tenía con su hijo. Recordó los cuidados que tuvo a lo largo de su embarazo y aún a pesar de insistir una y mil veces que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, su amado se negaba a dejar de mimarlo, consentirlo y cuidarlo con mucho amor.

Su ex profesor se colocó encima de él, y comenzó a besarle mientras sus manos iban desabotonando lentamente su camisa, y la pasión con la que se enfrentaban en sus tiempos de profesor y alumno, la empleaban en temas más placenteros, mientras el pecho de Harry iba quedando al descubierto, los labios del mayor repartían besos en cada parte que iba siendo liberada de la ropa. En cambio el joven no se quedaba atrás, y con sus manos dosificaba suaves caricias al tórax y espaldas y a todo lo que estuviese a su alcance de tan codiciable cuerpo. Gemidos se escucharon entre uno y otro cuando al fin las camisas estuvieron fuera de sus cuerpos y el contacto entre ellos les hizo reclamarse uno a otro con una fogosidad desenfrenada y desbocada, hasta cierto grado salvaje.

- Severus… te amo…

- Shhhh

Severus continuó besando el pecho de Harry, mientras sus manos delineaban cada una de las curvas varoniles del cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él. Apresó uno de los pezones con sus labios y gentilmente lo succionó y mordió, mientras con su otra mano proporcionaba placer al otro pezón. Después de dejarlos bien duros debido a la excitación, bajó al abdomen, y se sorprendió al sentirse desnudo, abrió los ojos y notó que los ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban traviesamente llenos de deseo, parece que el joven no andaba con deseos de muchos preámbulos… y eso le enloquecía… Introdujo uno de sus dedos lentamente hasta llegar al punto con el que lo llevaba al cielo.

- Ahhhh…. Sev… - A esas alturas Harry ya no podía ni hablar coherentemente – Mmmm… Ahhh… Sev…erus – Este sonreía victorioso… introdujo un segundo dedo mandando un cúmulo de reacciones nerviosas que hacen que el joven casi se corra. Él tenía esa habilidad, sabía que puntos tocar para satisfacerlo y volverlo loco de deseo, pero sabía También hasta donde llegar y así evitar que la fiesta terminara demasiado rápido. Retiró sus dedos, no sin recibir un gruñido como protesta, pero con una rápida embestida, su pene fue introducido en el cuerpo del joven que dio un grito descomunal, debido al placer que esto le hizo experimentar. Pronto se formó una danza frenética entre ambos cuerpos, y el cuarto se llenó de jadeos hasta que al fin Severus se corrió en el interior del joven ojos verdes, logrando que los espasmos de su órgano provocaran más placer en él y también se corriera.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, se acurrucaron en la cama uno en brazos del otro, y sonrieron con sueños y metas a realizar en la nueva y maravillosa aventura de ser padres.

**FIN **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comentarios:**

Ahora sí y definitivamente este es el fin… no penséis que me convenceréis de escribir una continuación a esto… posiblemente muchos de ustedes esperaron más, quizás otro fic de unos 5 a 6 capítulos, o hasta 30 o más, no lo sé, pero tendréis que conformaros con este one. También es menester que le agradezcan a mí Beta por el Lemon (N/B: ;.-)), porque en lo personal no tenía ganas de escribirlo, sin embargo ella puso el grito al cielo y lo pidió como celebración por el bebé, así que ahí lo tenéis y disfrutadlo. Por otro lado alegraos… tengo otra historia a publicar, algunos de ustedes saben que la estoy escribiendo, otros no tenían ni idea, pero déjenme decirle que a mi beta le ha gustado (Gracias Eileen) (N/B: de nada) y aunque no la he terminado, espero hacerlo lo más pronto posible. ¿Queréis saber de que se trata? (_lectores¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!) _Perfecto… os dejaré un adelanto. 

De la creadora del fic **"Comenzando de Nuevo"**, y la serie **"Un padre desconocido"** con sus dos One Shot, llega para el disfrute de muchos y rabia de otros, un fic que os hará reír, tal vez llorar, morderse las uñas y quizás quedaros en shock como le pasó a mi beta (N/B ;-)), llega para ustedes **_"Ojala Fuera Cierto"_**, es un universo alterno de época actual, Slash con la pareja favorita de muchos, el indiscutiblemente sexy, con personalidad taciturna y un poco gruñón "Severus Snape" y por otro lado nuestro joven intrépido, atrevido, fiel y de personalidad encantadora "Harry Potter" en una nueva presentación que os aseguro os encantará y a continuación os dejo con el…

**Resumen:** Cuando Harry alquila su nuevo apartamento, lo último que quiere es compañía. De pronto Severus Snape aparece insistiendo en que el apartamento es suyo y vuelve a desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El nuevo inquilino asegura que es un espíritu. Pero éste esta convencido de que él se encuentra vivo. Mientras intentan descubrir la verdad sobre el pasado de Severus, su relación se trasforma de resentimiento a romance.

Cuidaos nos leeremos próximamente… ¡Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios!

:-)


	2. Respuestas

**Os dejo aqui las respuestas a un padre desconocido II**

**Ha sido un placer contar con vosotras... y tambien a aquellos que en el anonimato me leen y agregan a sus alertas... muchas gracias... ****Nessi Potter**

* * *

No pude evitar reírme con el comienzo de tu comentario… y es que me recuerdas a mi misma, lo único que yo no le daba oportunidad ninguna… simplemente miraba en las advertencias que era Slash y salía corriendo… es grato saber que me has dado una oportunidad. Me alegra que te haya gustado y la verdad es que si parecen bastante tiernos ambos… Gracias por tu comentario… Cuídate! Feliz día!

**noa-snape**

Gracias Noa, por tus comentarios… es grato saber que puedo contar contigo a pesar de que no disfrutas mucho del Slash, me honras con tus palabras… besos a ti también! Cuídate!

**Stiby**

Hola Stiby,

Suertera yo entonces que te has puesto a leer antes del fin de semana, y agradezco de que a pesar de todas las trabas que se nos presenta muchas veces con el internet… pueda contar con que tus comentarios siempre llegaran…

Me tienes sonriendo… y es que viniendo de ti las palabras esas me emocionan por que se que son honestas y sinceras… por que puedo contar que si algo no te gusta me lo dirás verdad?

Lo del cuello creo que nos ha pasado a todas alguna vez… por lo menos a mí casi siempre cuando salgo del trabajo fácilmente me truena el cuello, y si muevo bruscamente los omoplatos para atrás también… y cuando duermo en una posición incomoda ni se diga… creo que en el momento que estaba escribiendo esa parte estaba así y me inspire en ello

Jajajajaja Jajajajaja… de verdad que tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír en que cosas que de otra forma no lo hubiese hecho… pues la verdad yo no ando diciendo "amo a Sev" me gusta el hombre… no niego que esta para comérselo y que de ves en cuando ayuda a dar rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación… pero si te soy honesta creo que salen más honestas las palabras de Harry a Sev a que yo se las dijese… ¬¬

Jajajajaja… así que crees que siempre los dejaré juntos… bueno… puede que no… tal vez en la próxima historia decida dejarlos separados… después de todo quien ha visto que alguien quede junto con un "fantasma"… pero lastima que no pude hacerte comer las uñas… aunque dudo que no te haya hecho dudar aunque fuese un segundo por que me imagino que por eso tienes la pregunta al final ¿no? Y si al fin no lo logre… de todos modos es grato saber que disfrutaste de él mientras lo leías…

Sabes que me he tenido que ir a leer yo el fic, para saber de que me hablabas… creo que eso de contestar hasta que vaya a subir la próxima historia no me esta haciendo bien… en fin… pues si las pociones si tienen utilidad, lastima que Harry solo las pueda usar para tratar de cambiar el tema, por lo menos en este fic… Lo de las serpientes y los encantadores… pues no lo había pensado de la manera de estudiantes Sly y el como encantador… pero si lo pienso a fondo Sev tiene mucha influencia con sus alumnos ¿no? Le encaja a la perfección tal evento.

Jajajajaja, me rio tienes razón no podía cambiarla a medida de que tu la leías… pero es bueno que me digas que "DE MOMENTO" te conformabas con eso de amigos…

La verdad es que el fic era un derroche de ternura… claro que es muy propio de mí…

Pues tú lo has jugado, yo más bien lo hecho para mi sobrina y mi hermano, pero nunca con frases, simplemente la búsqueda del tesoro con pistas…

Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon… que te divirtieras con él… y todo eso…

Jajajajaja, con que te ha gustado el AU, pues espero comenzar su publicación pronto… es más sino me equivoco será hoy mismo, sino mañana…

Gracias por tus palabras… la verdad a esta altura ya estoy bastante bien… realmente prácticamente no me duele nada… aunque mañana termino el tratamiento y el lunes tengo cita con la doctora a ver que tal me va… tus reviews siempre me levantan el animo… tanto como tus capítulos en Secuestrado.

¡Que tengas feliz día! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Besos mil, y recuerda que TQM

**Lupita. Snape**

Hola! ¿Yo te había hecho sufrir? ¿Por? Bueno, se entiende no te preocupes… pero si tengo uno largo esta Comenzando de nuevo e aquí la dirección **www. fanfiction. net /s/3663508/1/Comenzandodenuevo**, (quita los espacios) pero también estoy por comenzar otro "ojala fuera cierto" va a tener unos 15 capítulos, aunque no lo he terminado he decidido comenzar a publicar. Gracias… muchas gracias ¡cuídate! Nos leemos pronto.

**Valethsnape**

Hola! Un placer recibir tu comentario… me alegra que te haya gustado el one… Ok, trataré de no hacerlos esperar demasiado… de hecho creo que no los haré esperar nada… mira que si no lo publico hoy, lo publico mañana… gracias… nuevamente gracias.

Gracias a todos los que tambien leen el anonimato, y aquellos que me han regalado su tiempo al leer la historia... muchas gracias...


End file.
